


Could You Say Goodbye to Yesterday?

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Tries, Jealousy, Kinda, Light Angst, Tim Drake & Jason Todd Bonding, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake and Jason Todd are Siblings, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: Tim gets shot and Jason (reluctantly) patches him up. But there is still unresolved tension and jealousy between them, and maybe Jason learns a thing or two about his Replacement in the process.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Batman one shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Could You Say Goodbye to Yesterday?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "If today was your last day" by Nickelbag

Jason was having a shitty day. More than the usual 'I forgot to buy milk and have to eat the cornflakes dry' bad day. It was the 'I got shot at by two masked guys and then the Replacemt of all people comes in, tries to help, and gets shot himself and Bruce's gonna think I did it' kind of shit.

And now the stupid kid was bleeding out on his couch. Jason grumbled something under his breath while stitching up the vigilante. "I had it under control," he growled, glowering at the Replacemt. Tim's face was scrunched up in a grimace, but he managed a shaky laugh. "Like hell you did."   
"Stop talking, you'll rip the stitches and bleed on the parquet."  
"I won't rip anything by talking."  
"Aside from my sanity?"  
"It's a bit late for that."

Jason pulled the needle through and fastened the knot forcefully. Tim gasped. "Careful, Replacemt. I can stitch you up, but I can also put a bullet in your head."  
"Bastard," muttered the kid. Jason smirked.

"The fuck you doing here anyway? Getting shot like that."  
Tim looked nervous and chewed on his lip. "I messed up a case. Bruce is angry."  
Jason knew he shouldn't feel that malicious joy that was twisting its way around his gut, it's just that the Replacement had always been the most detective-like, the most similar to Batman, and it had annoyed Jason to no end (so much he kinda tried to kill the kid).

"Not my problem, Replacemt."  
"People got killed," Tim whispered, eyes cast on the ground.  
"So? People get killed all the time."  
"But it was my fault," insisted Tim, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're seriously gonna cry. You've seen bodies before. Suck it up, Replacement."  
"Stop calling me that!" exploded Tim, gripping Jason's wrist so tight, it actually hurt.

"You think I don't know that I'm just your replacement?! You think I don't know that I was just keeping the spot warm for a better Robin? The second Dick had the chance to give the cape to Damian, he took it. You think I don't know that I don't have Dick's agility and level-headedness or your strengt or Damian's fighting skills?! All I have is my mind and that did no good back then! Those people died anyway." He whispered the last part, falling back on the couch, looking exhausted.

Jason was still for a moment. He hadn't known there were so much pent-up feelings in the kid. Jesus, he almost sounded like...

"Wow," muttered Jason, absemently rubbing his sore wrist.   
"What?"   
"You almost sound like me when I first found out Bruce had replaced me."  
Tim slowly raised his head. "Seriously?"  
"Yep. Hell, I had just died and was, for some unknown reason, brought back to life. When I came back after training with Talia and the All-Caste, before I knew the Joker was still alive, I followed you and B. I wanted to know what made you so _special_ that he'd stop trying to save me. And I found nothing, nothing at all. Not at first. I thought that maybe, you were like Dick, a born fighter, but there was _nothing_ that proved you were any good _._ I gave you a month before some lackey would get in a good shot.

"I kept following you guys around, I was just... curious. For weeks I couldn't understand why Bruce had chosen you of all people to be my successor. I was so angry. But then you and B. were discussing a case, I don't even remember what it was about, but you disagreed with Batman and wanted to move that night, not later. You didn't tell him why and I thought you were just looking for attention or something, but I followed you when you snuck away on patrol.

"And you were right. Some huge shipment was going down that night and Batman would have missed it. The next morning, when you went to school, I bugged your laptop and downloaded all the information you had on that shipment.   
It was impressive. You had done better detective work than even Bruce did. That's when I realized _why_ he'd picked you. Because you're freaking brilliant. And that's also why I tried to kill you once I found out the Joker was still alive, because Bruce had found someone who was actually better than me," he finished, staring at his hands. Why had he told Tim all that? He had never said any of this out loud and now he was what, crying his heart out to the one person he did not want to see?

"I'm sorry," muttered the younger boy, looking at Jason almost innocently. "I really am."  
"It's not your fault, it's Bruce's."


End file.
